


The newlywed game surprise

by LJH



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJH/pseuds/LJH
Summary: A game is played, fluff happens.





	The newlywed game surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.

“What is everyone’s deal?” Simon sighs as he shrugs to Isabelle who is sitting beside him.

“Oh, they are just sore, sore losers. Especially since we are the couple who has been together the least amount of time.” Isabelle says as she sets down her drink triumphantly, her eyes as wide as her smile. 

Alec rolls his eyes and gets up, clearing the table of drinks and napkins, setting off into the kitchen of Magnus’ loft. Meanwhile Jace and Clary are still discussing a few missed answers in hushed but very intense tones. 

Tonight for game night they tried out Clary’s DIY version of the “Newlywed’s Game” - complete with a bowl of questions printed by a friend (so she couldn’t cheat, of course) and index cards for everyone to write their answers on. As all game nights, the game was spirited and competitive. The last question presented was “What is your partners favorite color?” 

With the win on the line, Alec and Magnus were the last to go and only needed one point to win. Magnus was entirely pleased at this. He knew without a doubt he was going to be correct. He turned his card over with a flourish and a wiggle, BLACK written in big letters. Everyone moaned and collapsed knowing they lost. 

Until, Alec spoke up and said. “I have to be truthful, it isn’t my favorite color.” 

Everyone stared at him. 

Jace was about to protest when Magnus stood up and said, “Alexander, you have a whole closet that disagrees with you. Your shirts are black, your pants, your socks, your boots, your jackets, hell, most of your undergarments are black.” 

Alec shrugged, “Yeah, but that is mostly because it’s comfortable and useful. Sorry.” Leaving Magnus flabbergasted. 

Now Magnus joins Alec in the kitchen. He stands shoulder to shoulder with Alec, takes the wet, washed dishes from the rack and dries them. It is completely mundane and domestic and they both love the simplicity of the act. Magnus softly asks “Not black huh?” - to which Alec responds “nope” popping the “P” with a shy smile. “Hmmm” Magnus murmurs and continues drying dishes. 

Alec finishes washing, he dries his hands and slips behind Magnus, sliding his long arms around his waist, pulling Magnus close, and nuzzles his ear with his nose. Alec takes a moment, then whispers, “It’s gold, the gold of your eyes.” 

Magnus turns in Alec’s arms and looks straight into his eyes and sighs at the love he sees reflected there. Magnus leans in and brushes his lips lightly against Alec’s and breathes “Thank you.” 

Alec smiles and pecks Magnus on the lips quickly and quirks “It’s the truth, but if they ask, (gesturing to the living room) it’s dark blue. Or else I’ll be getting gifts of gold shirts and shoes for the rest of my life.” 

“No problem my darling” Magnus winks. They join hands and rejoin the melee in progress that is their family post game-night.


End file.
